


My Neck, My Back

by alexenglish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/alexenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to put my fingers in your butt?” Malia asks, just to clarify. She’s actually thrilled by the idea, but she doesn’t want anything to get lost in translation. It seems to be a sensitive topic for some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Neck, My Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> For Kat, who wanted Stalia pegging, how could I resist?

It starts with Stiles telling Malia how to give him a blow job. It’s not like she hasn’t done it before, but she finds the way her mouth stretches is uncomfortable, so she doesn’t do it very often. She likes the feel of him on her tongue, the warm silkiness of his skin, the way he smells. Plus he  _loves it_  more than anything, so she’s trying. He guides her with gentle fingers on her jaw and a awestruck gaze that makes her want to be good at it. The blow job, and whatever else.

He tells her to get it a little wetter, go a little faster, asks her to touch him. She cups his balls, feels the weight of them. It’s ridiculous how much she likes the way he arches when she strokes them. When she nudges her fingers back, he shudders, but doesn’t protest. She spends some time stroking the smooth skin behind his balls before pressing a finger to his hole, and just leaving it there. He comes almost instantly from the stimulation, and she finds the part of a blowjob she actually likes.

“Next time, you gotta use lube,” Stiles slurs, cheeks pink, blinking slowly. She smiles at him smugly and works her jaw to get rid of the dull ache. 

“Do you like that?” she asks, slinking up his body to kiss him. He moans into her mouth and clenches her sweaty back tightly, positioning her hips so that he can slip his fingers into her. She gasps and grinds down, loving the way that he curls his fingers hard and fast inside of her, not letting her move while he gets her off roughly. 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, moaning has she rocks down, covers his hand in her slick. When she comes, they’re just breathing into each other’s mouths, shaking. 

 

 

The next time they’re alone with time to spare, Stiles tosses a bottle of lube at her and shrugs.

“You want me to put my fingers in your butt?” she asks, just to clarify. She’s actually thrilled by the idea, but she doesn’t want anything to get lost in translation. It seems to be a sensitive topic for some people.

“If you want to,” Stiles says, with a shrug. He’s standing up straight, almost challenging, and Malia finds it endearing, like she always does.

“Sure,” she says, and means it. Apparently, he likes to finger himself while he masturbates, so it’s easier than she thought it would be. When her fingers sink in, he relaxes, legs dropping open even wider, showing her his neck. 

“You should blow me, too,” he says, picking his head up to look at her. His eyes are almost fully black from his wide pupils, cheeks and chest pink.

“Sure,” she nods, licks up his dick, and pulls it into her mouth, swirling her tongue.

It doesn’t take long at all, after that.

Malia’s fingers aren’t long enough to hit his prostate, so Stiles buys a toy, lets her flip him over and fuck him with it. It makes him feel good, makes his thighs shake. His elbows buckle when she hits his prostate and it’s so good. She loves making Stiles feel good, loves when he moans her name.

She doesn’t let him come, because she can’t, she’s too keyed up with the desire to _fuck_. She has to flip him over and roll a condom on him, and ride him until her thighs are straining. He grips her hips and looks at her with reverence as she grinds down, hand finding her clit. His heart beats harder as he pounds into her, holding her up so she can’t move, can only clutch at him and groan as he makes her come.

The next time they get time alone, Stiles smells anxious, unsure.

“I bought a harness,” Stiles says, with that hesitation that she finds endearing.

“Wait, so I can fuck you?” she asks, blinking at him, excited. She loves the way he gets loose for her, needy, the way he lets her handle him when she’s inside of him, pliant and malleable. The idea of being able to thrust into him, have him sit on her lap while she fucks up into him – Malia licks her lips, heart already pounding, cunt throbbing.

“Yeah, if you want to,” he says, with a sideways smile. The harness is in his top drawer. He grabs it out and throws it at her. It’s made out of leather with straps that ride her hips, over the top of her ass, and go around her thighs for security. There’s a simple circle in the center for the dildo to slip into. She strips out of her underwear to pull it on.

Stiles strides over, dropping to his knees in front of her to tighten the straps around her waist. The air is already thick with his arousal, it makes her throat clench up, makes her ache everywhere. The way he looks on his knees is nothing short of beautiful, eyes light brown and shining as he looks at her reverently.

“God, you look so fucking hot,” he says, big hands trailing up her thighs. He drags his nose against her thigh, up to the junction of her crotch. She whines, fingers in his hair, and cants her hips forward. He presses a kiss to her leg, and turns her around, tightening the harness at the back.

“Here, lemme,” he kneads her ass with his hands, and presses on her back so that she bends. She goes easily, hands down to brace herself against the bed as he parts her cheeks and starts eating her out.

The fact that she can’t see him makes all of her nerves prickle, alert. It feels so good, and god, he’s so  _sloppy_ , like he can’t get enough of it. She can feel her slick and his spit all over the back of her thighs. He licks her in long strips, from her cunt to her ass and down again, making small noises when he dips his tongue into her. She’s groaning and shaking as he works her with his mouth, hands gripping her ass and thighs, moving around to touch her stomach under her shirt, tug on the harness, ghost over her clit.

She doesn’t know whether to press forward into his fingers or press backwards into his mouth, and god, she just wants to come, feels like she’s going to fall apart, because it’s not enough, just his mouth isn’t enough.

“Stiles,” she gasps, wetly, trying not to fall. He groans into her and pulls back, biting her ass so hard she bucks forward, and slipping his fingers into her to get her off. It’s so good with his fingers in her. She comes so fast, orgasm rippling through her pleasantly. Her knees buckle, but he drags her into his lap, ignoring the fact that she’s covered in slick and it’s definitely going to get on his pants.

The hot line of his cock presses against her, and as much as she wants him inside of her, she wants inside of him.

“Okay, fuck,” Malia says, still shaking from aftershocks. “My turn.”

“Gunna eat me out, ‘Lia?” Stiles asks, when she gets up and pulls him up, stripping off her shirt and grabbing the lube and dildo out of the top drawer of the nightstand. She flings her bra at his face when she unclips it and he laughs, batting it away, before getting naked. His cock is thick and red when it bounces free comically, and she stifles a laugh, just shoves him down on the bed with a playful growl.

“Only if you’re good,” she promises. His face screws up in annoyance at her, but she kisses the expression off his face, tasting her slick and his spit and sweat, all the arousal pouring off of him, heavy on her tongue.

They get distracted with kissing, because it’s one of their favorite things. They set an easy pace, and all lips and teeth and tongues dipping into each other’s mouths. She’s all loose from the orgasm and his hand is in her hair, tugging on it; fingers trailing over her nipples, pinching them, dragging his nail over them when they’re hard. She wants to grind against him and get off again, but she pulls back and pats his thigh. He flips for her, willingly, canting his hips up at her.

She giggles and shoves a pillow under him, before grabbing the lube and slipping the dildo into the opening of the harness. After a thought, she leans over to grab a condom out of the drawer.

“Ready,” she asks, slick fingers already massaging against Stiles’ hole. He groans and nods, thrusting his hips back impatiently. They’ve done this enough that the first finger slides in smoothly, then the second. She loves how easy Stiles takes it, how he flushes and leaks against the pillow and moans her name.

“Jesus, just –” Stiles can’t get a sentence out, wound too tightly. Malia smiles sharply at his back, fingering him harder, until he’s just cursing at her to hurry up. She slips another finger in, and it’s tighter, but Stiles is groaning, teeth digging into the pillow. God. She leans down to lick at his hole, tasting him, and the less pleasant taste of lube.

“You should be able to take it,” she informs him pulling back, he’s so loose and ready; she tugs the foil of the condom between her teeth to get it open. She can’t do it one handed, so she slips her fingers out; Stiles clenches down on nothing and whines, needy. That makes her slip the condom on quickly; it jumps in her fingers, slick, but she manages, adding more lube. The dildo isn’t huge, so when she lines up, it sinks it easy, and Stiles’ body takes it perfectly.

“Fuck,” he moans, body shuddering as she starts to thrust. She wishes she could feel him around her, but the way her clit bumps the harness every so often, is enough. Plus, he’s literally  _squirming_  on her dick, and it’s a beautiful sight. His hands clench into the sheets when she grinds against his prostate, moans tearing out of his throat, low and hungry sounds. It makes her drive deeper into him.

“You should – God, just harder, maybe,” he gasps, and she obliges, grabbing him around the hips and thrusting into him quick and hard. She covers his back with her front, toes against the bed for leverage. The noises he starts to make are obscene, wet and sobbing, chanting her name. She just wants him to come without her touching him, just wants him to let go.

“Come on, Stiles,” she says, gasping against the skin of his back, thrusting in deeper, grinding against his prostate. He’s whimpering under her, and god, she just wants – she just wants –

“Come for me, babe,” she says, getting her hand around his dick. He stills so fast, muscles clamping down, and comes with a loud shout, her name. She slumps against him, taking her hand off his dick, letting him fall onto the bed. He rolls them over and grabs her, dragging her up to him so they can kiss, positioning his thigh between her legs.

She’s so fucking slick, she feels the slide of it against his skin as she grinds down, finally getting some pressure on her clit. She sobs against his mouth, grinding down, trying to get enough friction to come.

“Come here,” he says, pulling at her legs.

“I can’t hold myself up right now,” she says petulantly, mostly out of laziness. She just fucked him within an inch of her life, she’s not going to hold herself up over his face.

“Fine,” he growls, and flips them, slamming her into the bed with a predatory smile and moving down her body, diving into her cunt tongue first. He licks her folds, sucks on her clit, and it’s so good. She shouts and tangles her lube-sticky hand in his hair; he moans against her and burrows in deeper, adding his fingers alongside his tongue. It’s so good, filling her up, giving her something to clench down on.

She doesn’t come straight away, it’s like she’s too wound up from fucking him that she can’t  _relax_  enough to come. It makes her ache, deep inside her.

“Are you hard again yet?” she asks, impatiently.

“Seriously, it’s been like 2 minutes,” he says, eyes on her. His mouth is glossy with her slick, tongue darting out like he doesn’t want to waste any of it, lips bright red.

“Baby,” she whines, digging her heels into his back.

“Almost, almost,” he promises, hand snaking between his legs to touch himself. His dick is fattening up, she can tell. With his other hand, he props her hip up so he doesn’t have to lean down as far to get his tongue on her. He laps at her like a kitten, tongue pink and soft as he jerks himself back to hardness.

She props herself up so she can see his hand on himself, watch it move back to tease at his loose rim, before goes back to tugging on his dick. He meets her eyes with a smirk that’s half hidden between her thighs.

He leans back when he’s finally ready, dick hard against his stomach and grabs a condom, rolling in on, before dragging her on his lap, and dragging the head of his dick along her opening.

They gasp in unison as he sinks in, and she can’t help the way she arches, nails digging into his chest as she gives a bounce to make sure she’s fully seated. It’s harder to get leverage when they’re both sitting up, but she likes grinding down on him, kissing his mouth as he moans against her, hands clenching her back. They stop kissing so he can worry the skin of her neck with his teeth, and she moans gratefully, flushing with pleasure.

It’s not long before she’s over the slow grind, and she pushes him back so she can bounce on him properly, angle their hips just right, so that the head of his dick drags heavy against her g-spot. His head is almost hanging off the bed, because they’re completely sideways, but he doesn’t seem to care, just grips her tight as she bounces, thumbing at her clit until she’s coming so hard she sees stars.

He grabs her around the waist when she goes lax from her orgasms and lifts her up enough so he can pound into her. All she can do is take it, body too sensitive. She comes again, or maybe she never stopped coming, she has no idea, but it’s so good, so good, especially when he comes in the condom, clinging to her tightly and moaning into her neck.

They fall in a sticky heap of lube and sweat, kissing sweetly as they lay tangled together. The sound of their labored breathing fills the room, and their eyes meet, they both grin, giddy with it.

“Love you,” Stiles murmurs, sleepily. He burrows into her chest, biting at her tits, before kissing them softly in apology.

“Love you, too,” Malia says, with a grin, heart pounding.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
